nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Takeo Masaki
Takeo Masaki (Japanese: 正木 武雄'') was a soldier o f the Imperial Japanese Army. He has appeared in the Call of Duty: Black Ops ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War ''Nazi Zombies maps Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Ascension, and Shangri La. Biography ''Tattooed on the inside of Takeo’s eyelids is the Japanese proverb “Life is light when compared to honor”. For Takeo, life has no meaning if not to perfect one’s discipline and to reveal a warrior’s true character and honor. He ponders this and other philosophical questions as his katana slices through the flesh and sinew of his enemy. Takeo was born into wealth. His family dynasty dates back several centuries, and throughout that time they have been highly decorated Samurai and Bushi. Takeo is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. When the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Takeo playing in the street with his Katana and slicing the tails off of kittens, they knew he was destined to bring honor to the Masaki name. The war was a perfect opportunity for Takeo to explore his bloodlust and study the nature of those less honorable than himself. If you fall victim to his swift action and might, know that you have helped a man better than you reach enlightenment. It has been revealed through the C.I.A. system in the main menu of Call of Duty Black Ops, that Takeo and Tank Dempsey have had their minds wiped by over-exposure to Element 115 and that Richtofen is observing them. Nikolai's status from the mind wipe is unknown but he appears to be unaffected. Takeo is also impressed by Richtofen's abilities and appears to be loyal to him, (possibly due to the fact that in WW2, the Japenese were allies to the Germans, but Richtofen's feeling toward him are more neutral. Also Takeo has neutral feelings for Nikolai. Trivia *Takeo is a Captain, as is shown on his wrist cuff insignia. *If Tank Dempsey sees Takeo stabbing a zombie to death, he remarks, "You could have just put a smoke into his eye...", referencing to the officer on the campaign mission 'Semper Fi'. *Edward Richtofen and Takeo Masaki are the only playable Axis soldiers (in single player), not only in World at War, but in all of the Call of Duty series as well. *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Takeo's point color is red. *Takeo's point counter color, which is yellow, is a stereotypical joke because Asians are referred to as "Yellow." *It is revealed that Takeo may be allergic to prunes, which is a main ingredient in PhD Flopper. In one of his quotes, he states that his eyes water after he drinks PhD Flopper. *Takeo's memory may be coming back because while waiting at the Pack-A-Punch Machine he says "When I get the chance, I will kill Richtofen for what he's done." This may also be happening to the other characters as well. Quotes '''Kino Der Toten *''"Oooh, no honor for you!"'' - upon killing a zombie *''"Without ammo, I have no honor"'' - when out of ammo *''"Honor to the doctor!"'' - When looking at Richtofen's portrait *"Speed Cola speed up your life." - after drinking Speed Cola * "no ammo means no honor"-out of ammo * "For the Emperor"- killing a zombie * "No more meat for you!" - Killing a Zombie * "A true warrior, needs no weapon!" - when out of ammo Appearances *''Nacht der Untoten'' (Black Ops only) *''Verrückt'' (Black Ops only) *''Shi No Numa'' *''Der Riese'' *''Kino der Toten'' *''Ascension'' *''Call of the Dead'' (Voice only) *''Shangri-La'' *''Moon'' Category:Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops